


Comme des fils de la vierge

by malurette



Series: Dragon et Princesse [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, hair fetish, mini series
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-18
Updated: 2012-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-29 18:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Série de petits chapitres puis one-shots sur le début de la relation entre Tatsuki et Orihime, avec comme base les cheveux d'Orihime, cheveux coupés et qui repoussent et symbolisent le tout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La chute des feuilles

**Author's Note:**

> **Série :** Les cheveux d'Orihime - « comme des fils de la vierge » (1)  
>  **Titre :** La chute des feuilles  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Arisawa Tatsuki, Inoue Orihime  
>  **Genre :** début  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Continuité :** pré-série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** un peu moins de 400

Tatsuki n’avait jamais frappé personne, avant. Enfin, pas en dehors des combats bien organisés au dōjō. Elle est quelqu’un de très calme, d’habitude, et les années d’entraînement aux arts martiaux font qu’elle se contrôle très bien. En temps normal. (en tout cas, c’est ce qu’elle pense…)

Comment dire, elle a pété un câble ? et le premier jour de collège, en plus. Si avec ça, elle ne se fait pas expulser, elle aura de la chance. Mais enfin, ce que ces filles ont fait, elles aussi, ça n’était pas de la violence gratuite, d’abord ?

Cette fille, Inoue, gentille et souriante et si jolie…

Tatsuki revoit les mèches châtain sur le carrelage des toilettes. Quelques heures avant, c’était une chevelure magnifique, longue, très longue, flottant sur les épaules de la fillette. Châtain tirant sur le roux, des milliers de nuances qui accrochaient la lumière. Elle était d’une si jolie couleur, chaude et lumineuse, elle rappelait un peu les feuilles d’automne…

Elle aurait bien dû se dire que c’était un mauvais présage, que quelque chose de si beau la fasse penser à la saison des ruptures et des chagrins d’amour. Mais c’était le printemps, elles venaient d’entrer au collège, c’était le temps du renouveau, pas de la destruction. Pensait-elle.

Ensuite, il y avait eu les sanglots étouffés derrière la porte verrouillée, la recherche de ciseaux bien coupants pour finir le travail.

Couper d’aussi beaux cheveux, c’était un crime, pour Tatsuki. Mais elle ne pouvait rien y changer…

Tout ce qu’elle pouvait encore faire, c’était s’assurer que ça ne se reproduirait jamais. Les coupables devaient payer. Et apprendre leur leçon.

Et elles l’avaient apprise, oui. Tatsuki s’était défoulée sur elles, tapé jusqu’à ne plus penser aux larmes d’Inoue. Frappé au point que ces filles de dernière année n’oseraient même pas la dénoncer – qu’une bande entière se soit fait rectifier le portrait par une gamine à peine sortie de d’école primaire, ç’aurait été la honte pour elles si ça s’était su !

…Mais à ce moment, Tatsuki n’était sûre de rien. Ces filles avaient mutilé Inoue, elle les avait tabassées. Et c’était tout. Ne lui restait comme certitude que cette mèche de cheveux ramassée sur le carrelage, qui avait l’air désespérément morte, et la question brûlante de savoir si un jour, le joli sourire d’Inoue refleurirait.


	2. Ce qui reste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et après la coupe sauvage ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Série :** Les cheveux d'Orihime - « comme des fils de la vierge » (2)  
>  **Titre :** Ce qui reste  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Arisawa Tatsuki/Inoue Orihime  
>  **Genre :** un soupçon de fétichisme  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Continuité :** pré-série, après la précédente  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~540

Les cheveux coupés n’ont plus grand chose de leur attrait premier. Difficile, en regardant la mince mèche dans sa main, de croire qu’il y a peu de temps, ils faisaient partie d’une chevelure luxuriante et vivante. Ce ne sont plus qu’un petit tas de fils morts ; ils ont encore une couleur qu’on peut qualifier de jolie, mais ça doit être tout. La lumière qui y jouait, le mouvement dû au vent ou au corps d’Inoue, il n’en reste rien.

Pourtant, Tatsuki ne peut se résigner à les jeter. Elle ne s’explique pas bien pourquoi, mais elle ne peut simplement pas.

À la place, un peu maladroitement, elle sépare la mèche en trois parties qu’elle fait les plus égales possible, et tente de la tresser. Elle s’y applique, très soigneusement, mais sans grand résultat. Malgré ses efforts, la tresse apparaît tordue, les trois mèches faisant saillie l’une par rapport à l’autre au lieu de bien s’imbriquer.  
Manque d’entraînement, sans doute, mais qu’est-ce que c’est rageant ! et puis, elle a tendance à se défaire toute seule, sans rien pour la tenir.

Tatsuki abandonne là son travail, n’osant plus le regarder.

Elle sort marcher un peu, au hasard des rues, le tout étant de marcher vite, et en évitant les lieux chargés de souvenir ou d’émotion. S’aérer la tête, ne plus penser aux événements de la journée. Oublier le massacre des cheveux d’Inoue.

Quand elle rentre, elle se sent encore gênée du regard qu’a posé sur elle la vendeuse de la boutique où elle s’est arrêtée un peu par hasard. Ben oui, un garçon manqué aux cheveux très, très courts dans un magasin de colifichets pour fillettes, ça détonne. Mais quoi, il fallait bien qu’elle se procure de quoi faire tenir la tresse, non ?

Elle noue les rubans qu’elle a choisis noirs – le blanc, couleur du deuil, serait allé moins bien aux tons chauds des cheveux d’Inoue. Elle s’applique à faire des nœuds comme ceux que portent ses camarades de classe, se prenant à regretter d’avoir si peu joué à la poupée étant petite.

Et elle se met en colère contre elle-même en se disant enfin que tout ce qu’elle a fait était franchement ridicule.  
À quoi pourra bien lui servir de garder une mèche des cheveux coupés d’Inoue ?  
À se rappeler le jour où la pauvre a tant pleuré ? se souvenir qu’on lui a fait tant de mal et qu’elle-même n’a rien pu faire pour l’empêcher ?  
Ça oui, la vendeuse pouvait se moquer d’elle intérieurement…

Ce ne sont même plus « ses » cheveux, une fois coupés… juste une sorte de cadavre.

Rageusement, elle cache la petite tresse et ses nœud-nœuds tout au fond d’un tiroir, espérant oublier pour de bon tout ce qui est allé de travers ce jour-là, ce fichu jour de rentrée des classes, espérant qu’Inoue puisse s’en remettre aussi, repartir à zéro sans trop de regrets ?

À ce moment-là, elle se jure solennellement de tout faire pour que ça n’arrive plus. Quoiqu’il lui en coûte, elle la protègera.

Et pour évacuer son trop-plein de colère et de frustration laissé par cette journée, elle s’entraîne avec ardeur, enchaînant les kata, faisant travailler son corps jusqu’à se vider l’esprit et ne plus penser qu’à son nouveau devoir.


	3. Millimètre par millimètre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puis ça repousse...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Série :** Les cheveux d'Orihime - « comme des fils de la vierge » (3)  
>  **Titre :** Millimètre par millimètre  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Arisawa Tatsuki, Inoue Orihime  
>  **Genre :** general/amitié/début de romance  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Continuité :** de trois à deux ans avant le début de la série.  
>  **Thème :** "temps" pour 7_liens  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~400

Le temps passe, passe, passe, depuis la rentrée. Celles qui étaient ensemble au primaire sont plus soudées que jamais, celles qui se sont trouvées seules dans une nouvelle classe ont fait connaissance avec les autres. Certaines ont même fait ami-ami avec des garçons. Tout le monde se connaît plus ou moins, les groupes de copines se définissent.

Mais Inoue reste toujours toute seule. Elle répond à peine quand on lui parle, ne parle jamais d’elle-même à quiconque. Tatsuki a bien essayé de la faire un peu réagir, mais elle reste toujours seule dans son coin.

Quand on dit d’Inoue qu’elle est trop bizarre, Tatsuki rétorque qu’elle est seulement timide. Quand certains se risquent à carrément en dire du mal, des choses auxquelles elle refuse même de repenser ensuite tellement ça peut la mettre en colère, elle répond vivement, et si ça ne suffit pas, elle frappe.

Tatsuki est toujours là pour la défendre, mais Inoue remercie à peine, toujours gênée, elle a l’air de vouloir s’excuser de lui causer des ennuis… et Tatsuki n’ose pas lui dire franchement qu’elle veut tout simplement être son amie. Elle voudrait bien lui parler, la forcer peut-être un peu à lui répondre, mais elle ne veut pas non plus la brusquer.

Elle se rappelle d’une fois où elle a tenté d’engager la conversation, de lui expliquer qu’elle trouvait ses cheveux beaux et qu’elle était désolée de ce qui était arrivée… mais Inoue s’est mise à pleurer, et Tatsuki n’a plus jamais abordé ce sujet. Ce n’est pas demain la veille qu’elle lui dira qu’elle garde une mèche de ses cheveux coupés bien cachée au fond d’un de ses tiroirs…

Tatsuki regarde les cheveux d’Inoue repousser lentement, millimètre par millimètre, s’assure que personne n’essaiera de les lui couper à nouveau. En même temps, elle regarde Inoue s’enfoncer dans le mutisme et elle essaie toujours de lui parler, sans beaucoup de succès, espérant qu’en faisant semblant de rien, elle pourra finir par la convaincre qu’elles peuvent être amies comme n’importe qui d’autre.

Elle prend soin d’elle comme elle peut, et se contente d’attendre, brûlant à l’intérieur.

Petit à petit, ses cheveux repoussent, mais Inoue continue à lui filer entre les doigts quand elle tente de la forcer à sortir de sa coquille. Le temps, imperceptiblement, file tout autant.

Le souvenir des grandes qui l’avaient agressée disparaît peu à peu. Mais pour laisser place à quoi ? Ni Tatsuki ni Orihime ne le savent encore.


	4. Un peu plus loin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et le temps passe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Série :** Les cheveux d'Orihime - « comme des fils de la vierge » (4)  
>  **Titre :** Un peu plus loin  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Arisawa Tatsuki, Inoue Orihime  
>  **Genre :** general/amitié/début de romance  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> la suite des autres, yadda yadda  
>  **Nombre de mots :** près de 800

Tatsuki n’en revenait pas : à force de laisser du temps à Inoue pour s’habituer à peu, elle a finalement beaucoup trop laissé traîner les choses. Comment, l’année scolaire touchait déjà presque à sa fin, et la fillette était toujours fermée comme une huître malgré tous ses efforts ?

Là, Tatsuki se prit à douter des vertus de la patience et de la douceur. Elle aurait dû la secouer, tiens, lui voler un peu dans les plumes, l’obliger à exister un peu ! ça lui semblait naturel, elle a dû au contraire se faire violence pour ne pas la brusquer, pensant qu’un dragon, ça a tous les droits d’être vif et brutal, mais qu’une princesse, c’est délicat.

 _Imbécile de Tatsuki, toi qui démolit les garçons d’égal à égal au dōjō, tu penses encore ça ? c’est bon pour toi mais pas pour les autres filles ?_ Elle aurait envie de se ficher une claque.

Mais bon, c’est vrai qu’elle ne _pouvait pas_ trop en demander à Inoue : elle ne l’a appris que bien plus tard lors de ce fichu printemps, des semaines après, que son grand frère, sa seule famille, était décédé. Et si elle avait bien compris, le lendemain même de « l’incident » dont personne ne reparle.

Avec ça, bien sûr qu’elle devait y aller en douceur. Mais comment exactement, elle n’en savait rien…

Enfin, elle avait laissé traîner les choses.

Les examens finaux lui donnèrent la claque dont elle avait besoin.

La discrète et silencieuse petite Inoue était en fait une grande bûcheuse et passa ses examens haut la main.

Ça ne plut pas du tout à d’autres moins douées. Ignorant le zèle que Tatsuki mettait à jouer les anges gardiens, une gang de mauvais élèves se mit en tête d’aller l’embêter, de lui tirer les cheveux qui lui arrivaient à peine aux épaules en lui lançant des mots méchants.

(Qu’il ne suffisait pas de jouer les lèche-bottes avec les profs pour pouvoir se teindre les cheveux, que c’était de toute façon interdit. Qu’en plus, ils étaient trop longs, elle avait intérêt à les attacher ou bien les recouper et plus vite que ça. Que franchement, elle était trop jeune pour porter un soutien rembourré, non mais quelle pétasse. Qu’après tout, les mochetés dans son genre, c’est vrai qu’elles n’avaient rien de mieux à faire que de se cloîtrer chez elles à étudier.)

Comme Tatsuki ne s’éloignait jamais beaucoup d’Inoue, tant pis pour les commérages, elle entendit tout. Et évidemment, vit rouge. Mais Inoue l’empêcha de frapper les autres élèves.

Elle ne méritait pas qu’on se batte pour elle, disait-elle…

Mais elle n’allait pas croire ce que ces crétins jaloux prétendaient, tout de même ! s’offusqua Tatsuki.

« Inoue, tu es jolie, tu as la chance d’être bonne élève, je sais que tu es quelqu’un de bien, ne les laisse pas dire du mal de toi comme ça !  
\- Mais, mes parents n’ont jamais voulu de moi, et maintenant Grand-Frère est mort alors que j’étais fâchée avec lui… je ne suis pas quelqu’un de bien, non… » si faiblement que Tatsuki ne put tout saisir.

Ça ne l’empêcha pas de rétorquer, à brûle-pourpoint :  
« Mais moi, je veux être ton amie ! »

Ce qu’elle aurait dû dire, dès le début, il y a déjà des mois et des mois, et qui allez savoir pourquoi, avait refusé de sortir.

Inoue la regarda, stupéfaite. Et enfin, sourit. D’un sourire semblable à ceux du premier jour, ceux qu’elle avait offerts à tout le monde dans la classe avec ses mots de présentation farfelus et ses compliments naïfs et adorables à tout va.

Comme si Tatsuki avait prononcé un mot magique, comme si cette affreuse année scolaire n’avait pas compté du tout.

« Alors c’est pour ça que tu restais toujours avec moi ?  
\- Ben… oui.  
\- Je suis tellement contente ! Enraku et Neko-sama sont de bons amis, mais ils ne répondant pas beaucoup quand je leur parle… sauf la nuit bien sûr ! et avec Grand-Frère qui est parti… et je n’osais plus parler à personne dans la classe… »

Voilà, maintenant, elle aura quelqu’un à qui parler. Elle ne sera plus seule. D’ailleurs…

« Ça va bientôt être les vacances, tu vas faire quoi ?  
\- Euh, he bien, comme d’habitude.  
\- Tu ne fais… rien de spécial, tu ne pars pas ?  
\- Ben… non.  
\- Et si je t’invite, tu viendras chez moi ? »

Inoue la fixe, bouche entr’ouverte. Puis elle se met à sourire, de nouveau.  
« Bien sûr ! »

Et voilà, voilà. Il suffisait de presque rien, en fin de compte, pour que quelque chose de nouveau commence, quelque chose qui deviendra bientôt aussi grand que son univers tout entier.

C’était bien cela : pour délivrer une princesse ensorcelée, il suffit de prononcer une formule magique. Tatsuki se considère maintenant _officiellement_ comme le chevalier servant d’Inoue… ou peut-être plutôt d’"Orihime" ?


	5. En attendant qu’elle revienne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une absence à tromper comme on peut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** En attendant qu’elle revienne  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Arisawa Tatsuki, Inoue Orihime  
>  **Genre :** vaguement mignon  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Continuité :** sur terre, pendant l’arc Seireitei, et flash-back sur l’époque de leur rencontre  
>  **Thème :** « barrette » pour 31_jours (23 janvier '07)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~560

Depuis que Tatsuki la connaît, Orihime porte toujours les mêmes barrettes. Depuis les tout premiers jours du collège, pas une seule fois elle n’en a changé, pas une seule fois elle ne les a oubliées. Elles font un peu partie d’elle. Il lui arrive parfois de modifier un peu sa coiffure, mais les barrettes sont toujours là.

Tatsuki en est un peu jalouse. Elle est heureuse, bien sûr, de savoir que quelque part, les beaux cheveux longs d’Orihime, qu’elle ne coupe jamais, ont quelque chose à voir avec elle-même. Mais il y a une petite touche égoïste au fond d’elle qui regrette de ne pas être la seule.

Elle a voulu, une fois, lui en offrir d’autres, qu’elle trouvait plus jolies, dont elle pensait qu’elles orneraient mieux la chevelure de son amie. Orihime l’a remerciée avec un grand sourire, puis lui a expliqué que les barrettes étaient un cadeau de son frère et qu’elle y tenait beaucoup. Tatsuki n’a pas insisté.

Aujourd’hui, pour la première fois depuis qu’elles se connaissent, Tatsuki passe les vacances d’été sans Orihime. C’est pas drôle, l’été et les vacances, sans Orihime pour y mettre de la joie et encore plus de soleil. Il y a des fleurs partout, mais aucune ne ressemble aux barrettes d’Orihime ; ces barrettes, il y a maintenant longtemps que Tatsuki les a acceptées comme partie intégrante d’Orihime, et elles aussi lui manquent, avec tout le reste.

Les festivals se succèdent, mais sans Orihime pour s’en réjouir et s’en émerveiller, ça ne sont que des gros tas de bruit et de lumière ennuyants.

Un jour, en passant devant un de ces nombreux étals de babioles soldées qui fleurissent l’été, Tatsuki tombe devant des bijoux fantaisie qui lui rappellent les fameuses barrettes. Une jolie fleur à six pétales, ressemblant un peu à une étoile… Tatsuki n’a qu’à fermer les yeux une seconde pour visualiser tous les détails du visage d’Orihime, et elle se dit que oui, ce motif est bien le même.

Elle ne pourra sans doute jamais convaincre Orihime de remplacer ses chères barrettes par de nouvelles, même en y mettant tout son cœur, mais elle peut toujours essayer des compléter. Cette fleur-là, elle pourra la porter en médaillon ou sur un bracelet, elle ornera sa peau comme les barrettes du frère ornent ses cheveux.

Tant pis si elle passe après le grand frère, si elle reste dans son ombre ; ça sera bien suffisant. Peut-être même que ça fera plaisir à Orihime, que Tatsuki respecte autant le souvenir qu’il a laissé ?

Elle ne sait pas encore comment elle s’y prendra pour lui offrir, si elle cherchera une occasion spéciale à marquer, ou si dès son retour, elle le lui donnera, juste comme ça. Mais elle sait qu’elle veut le faire.

Le marchand regarde peut-être d’un drôle d’air le garçon manqué qui choisit résolument une fleurette en toc dans son étal, mais ne fait aucun commentaire.

Rentrée chez elle, Tatsuki sort le bijou de son sachet en papier kraft et l’examine de près. Elle a un peu de mal à croire qu’elle l’a fait, mais le résultat est là. On dirait vraiment, vraiment, une barrette d’Orihime, et elle le serre dans son poing en bénissant son coup de tête, contente finalement de l’avoir entre les mains.

Elle attend toujours fébrilement le retour de son amie, mais elle a de quoi essayer de tromper son impatience, désormais.


	6. Comme des feuilles volant au vent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entre l'été et l'hiver...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Comme des feuilles volant au vent  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Inoue Orihime, Arisawa Tatsuki  
>  **Genre :** mignon/vaguement poétique  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thème :** A#5, "feuilles d'automne" pour 7_liens  
>  **Nombre de mots :** un peu moins de 400

Il y en a beaucoup qui détestent retourner en cours après les vacances d’été. Ça se comprend facilement. Tatsuki, elle, était heureuse de revenir au lycée, cette année-là.

Orihime était enfin rentrée. Elle avait un peu changé pendant ce temps irréel où elle était loin d’elle. D’ailleurs, Ichigo aussi. Et encore d’autres…  
Drôle comme un été peut faire mûrir les gens.

Le temps qu’elle les rattrape sur ce chemin, les feuilles des arbres avaient commencé à roussir, passant du vert à la couleur faite de doré, de rouge, d’orange, de brun chaud, la couleur des cheveux d’Orihime.

Elles ont eu le temps de voir les dernières lucioles de l’année sur la rivière, scintillant dans l’ombre comme les étoiles cachées ce soir-là par des nuages lourds.

Le temps se faisait lourd, et l’air se rafraîchissait. Elle n’eut même pas l’envie de pinailler avec Chizuru qui regrettait tant le retour des uniformes d’hiver, à ses dires tellement moins seyants sur Hime et la nouvelle…  
Rétrécirent les jours ; passèrent les semaines, puis les mois.

Orihime, Ichigo, Sado, Ishida… semblaient de plus en plus anxieux, sans qu’elle puisse rien leur dire.  
Pour la première fois, elle rejoignit les rangs de ceux qui pensent que l’automne est une saison déprimante.

Jusqu’à ce que les feuilles, enfin, tombent. Jusqu’à ce que les feuilles dansent dans le vent. Et avec elles, Orihime.  
Rien ne pourrait résister à la joie de vivre d’Orihime.  
Le jour où Orihime envoya promener tous leurs soucis pour danser dans les feuilles d’automne, cheveux dans le vent, harmonie des couleurs et des mouvements, tout ce qui leur pesait dessus depuis la rentrée s’envola.

Un regard, un sourire, un pas de danse, un éclat de rire. Orihime, non plus une princesse mais une fée, remettait leur monde dans ce qu’il n’aurait jamais dû cesser d’être.

Avec elle, les feuilles d’automne n’étaient plus mortes et les démons d’outre-monde n’étaient plus si menaçants. Les feuilles tombaient avec la promesse d’un renouveau, continuaient à danser en attendant la saison prochaine, et le temps qui leur restait devenait promesse et non plus sursis.

Une feuille volante vint se prendre dans ses cheveux. Elle l’en retira et l’écrasa dans son poing fermé, confiante : tout se finirait bien. Avec Orihime à ses côtés, tout irait toujours bien.


End file.
